halfbloodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus (Δίας in Greek, Ζευς in Ancient Greek) is the god of the sky, rain, thunder, wind, lightning, storms, justice, hospitality, oaths, heaven, earth and King of the gods. He is the last son of Kronos and Rhea. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter. He had a lot of relationships with mortal women. He is the Ruler of Olympus and the King of Gods. History It should be noted that his early life is much like Kronos, who like him was the youngest and most powerful of his siblings and he was asked to defeat his father by his mother, Rhea. Kronos sired several children by Rhea: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, but swallowed them all as soon as they were born, since he had learned from The Oracle of Delphi that he was destined to be overcome by his own son as he had overthrown his own father— a prophecy that Zeus was to hear and fulfill. But when Zeus was about to be born, Rhea sought Gaia to devise a plan to save him, so that Kronos would get his retribution for his acts against Uranus and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Kronos a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he promptly swallowed. Rhea hid Zeus on Mount Ida in Crete. He was raised by Melissa, who nursed him with goat's milk and honey. After reaching manhood, Zeus forced Kronos to disgorge first the stone, then his siblings in reverse order of swallowing. Metis the Titan, gave Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine to force him to disgorge the babies. Then Zeus released the brothers of Kronos, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclops, from their dungeon in Tartarus, killing their guard, Kampe. As a token of their appreciation, the Cyclops gave him thunder and the thunderbolt, or lightning, which had previously been hidden by Gaia. Together, Zeus and his brothers and sisters, along with the Hecatonchires, Metis, and Cyclopes overthrew Kronos and the other Titans, in the combat called the Titanomachy. The defeated Titans were then cast into a shadowy underworld region known as Tartarus, and Kronos was cut up with his own scythe. Atlas, one of the titans that fought against Zeus, was punished by having to hold up the sky on his back for all eternity. After the battle with the Titans, Zeus shared the world with his elder brothers, Poseidon and Hades, by drawing lots: Zeus got the sky and air, Poseidon the waters and earthquakes, and Hades death and the world of the dead (the Underworld). The ancient Earth, Gaia, could not be claimed; she was left to all three, each according to their capabilities, which explains why Poseidon was the "earth-shaker" (the god of earthquakes) and Hades claimed the humans that died. Gaia resented the way Zeus had treated the Titans, because they were her children. Soon after taking the throne as king of the gods, Zeus had to fight some of Gaia's other children, the monsters Typhon and Echidna. He vanquished Typhon and trapped him under a mountain, but left Echidna and her children alive. Zeus and Metis Metis was Zeus's first wife and the titaness of wisdom and deep thought, but her name originally connoted 'magical cunning' and was as easily equated with the trickster powers of Prometheus as with the 'royal metis' of Zeus. Metis was both a threat to Zeus and an indispensable aid. She advised him with her wise council during the war between the Titans and the gods, and was invaluable as an advisor. She was the one who mixed the mustard and salt water to cause Kronos to vomit up his siblings. It should also be noted that Zeus got a prophecy from Gaia that one of his children would defeat him like he did his father but unlike Kronos, he succeeded in preventing it from happening. After the war, Zeus and Metis married. It was prophesied that Metis would bear extremely powerful children: the first, a daughter, and the second, a son more powerful than Zeus himself, who would eventually overthrow Zeus. Zeus then consummated his marriage with Metis, but immediately feared the consequences. In order to forestall these dire consequences, Zeus tricked her into turning herself into a fly and promptly swallowed her. He was too late: Metis had already conceived a child. In time she began making a helmet and robe for her fetal daughter. The hammering as she made the helmet caused Zeus great pain and Hephaestus cloved Zeus's head with an axe. Metis' daughter Athena then leaped from Zeus's head, fully grown, armed, and armored, and Zeus was none the worse for the experience. It is unknown if Metis escaped when Zeus' head was split open. There has been no mention of her since. 'Kraotos' In recent years Metis has made attempts to bear a son from within Zeus, in September 2010 she succeded. A son sprang from Zeus and was named Kraotos. He then went out of his way to slay one of the last Paired Dragons, Azhag dragon of Zachary(Warboss95). He drank the dragon's blood and a connection was formed between Zachary and Kraotos. Enraged by the death of his dragon Zach swore we would win this war. Though the connection made him suseptible to corruption he was still willing to help. He designed a vast number of weapons. vehilces and gear to be used against Kraotos. A few weeks later Zach got married to a beautiful daughter of Rhea named Jordan. Two nights after the wedding Kraotos killed her. With Zach's angry even greater the weapons are even more dangerous. Zeus and Hera Zeus was brother of Hera, and then became her consort. Gaia, his grandmother, gave Hera The Garden of the Hesperides as a wedding gift. Not trusting the Hesperides, Hera also put a one hundred headed dragon Ladon to guard the apples of her orchard. With Hera, Zeus sired Ares, Hebe, Eris and Hephaestus. The conquests of Zeus among nymphs are famous. Stories of Zeus credits him with unions with Leto, Demeter, Dione, and Maia. Among mortals were Semele, Io, Europa, Leda and Ganymede. Many stories render Hera as jealous of his amorous conquests and a consistent enemy of Zeus' lovers and their children by him. For a time, a nymph named Echo had the job of distracting Hera from his affairs by incessantly talking: when Hera discovered the deception, she cursed Echo to repeat the words of others. Modern Times Appearance Zeus is a god with black long hair around his shoulders, a beard mixed with marbled gray and black like a storm cloud, rainy gray eyes, and a handsome, proud, and grim face. He wears normally a dark blue pinstriped suit, and gives off the aura of ozone. He is usually found in his elaborate throne in Mt. Olympus. Powers Zeus is one of the Big Three, the three oldest and most powerful gods in Olympus, the strongest beings ever to exist. He is surpassed only by Typhon and of the Olympian gods only his brothers Poseidon and Hades rival him. He presumably possesses the standard powers of a God on a level far higher than most others. Zeus can summon and control any form of weather he wishes on a worldwide level. His power compared to Poseidon is a subject of much debate. Symbol of Power Zeus wields the "master bolt" which is believed to be the most powerful weapon created. It has been stated to be the weapon that cast Kronos from his throne and the mold for every other thunderbolt Zeus wields. Chiron stated it is far more powerful than any nuclear device known to man. Jupiter Zeus can change his appearance and turn into his Roman counterpart, Jupiter. As Jupiter, he becomes more disciplined, warlike, and militaristic. He also seems more stern, a little older, and more fatherly. Personality Zeus is seen as stubborn, proud, temperamental, and at times paranoid. He expects everyone to obey him without question and show him respect first and foremost. He is "very unforgiving", and refuses to admit when he is wrong. He seems to regard himself as above the rules considering his frequent infidelities and doing little to protect his mistresses or children from Hera or others he has angered. Zeus killed Asclepius and Maria di Angelo without a shred of remorse. He has a soft spot for certain favorites of his like his daughter Thalia. He also apparently has a flare for dramatic exits. Despite his negative flaws Zeus is often viewed as source of order and justice. He maintains control over the other gods preventing their feuds from getting out of hand. He also ensures the overall order of the world. He enforces justice, but a very different form from both modern and mortal ideas of it. Children Immortal children Demigod Children The children of Zeus have strong abilities over lightning and the wind. These demigods can send volts of electricity out of their hands with no problem. They can control the wind, but at young ages it is just breezes. The older and stronger children of Zeus can whip the wind at dangerous speeds. The strongest of the demigods can summon lightning from the sky. Most children of Zeus are power buffs, and can be quite bossy. It is not unheard of for their fatal flaw to be their desperate need for power. These demigods feel strengthened when they are in the air, and can breathe in the highest reaches of the atmosphere. Category:Images Category:Immortal Category:Information Category:Gods